User talk:MermaidMelodyFanForever
Hello, welcome to my talk page. Feel free to introduce yourself and send me a message! Have a great day. (: Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Stripes005/Who's your favorite couples on Winx Club? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flamephoenix (Talk) 16:34, September 16, 2012}} Response Well, I'm sorry for blocking you without telling reason. You got blocked since you uploaded unnecessary picture(s), which is/are the pictures you don't use but still upload. And for the list of outfits, it'll be great if you help. Well, so far I don't edit much on these pages, I just know they're categorized into seasons/movies/live-actions. You add a new outfits that does not appear in the list if you think that's missing and describe about that outfit. I hope that helps. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:08, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay... Just go ahead :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:34, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Stella Yes, I like Stella, but I think she was a better character before Season 5. She's become a little immature this season. But I still think she's fun, stylish, and cute, so I love her. :D WonderBuono! (talk) 20:22, April 21, 2013 (UTC) No, that's okay. :) WonderBuono! (talk) 20:24, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Music Articles I don't think you should do that... From the time I joint, I've never seen anyone do that to the music articles. Besides, I don't take responsibilities for music articles, you must ask SkyGuy for that. And just only when you get his approval, you just can do that! 11:19, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I just checked it out, and you're right. As leader of Project Songs, you have my approval. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:04, June 22, 2013 (UTC) You should change the color to what we peferably use on this wiki. Light purple or pink. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 17:44, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Merchandise Pages I have to say it's a good idea tho' and I'm pretty fine with it, as long as you can organize those :)! And oh, a bit curious to ask, do you know where to watch Mermaid Melody Pure season? I failed in searching :(! The Arienai fansub disbanded for a while and from that to present, I found no where to have HD subtitled videos of Mermaid Melody to watch... A cold wind of Autumn 13:32, December 22, 2013 (UTC) IC. Thanks a bunch for the helps :)! A cold wind of Autumn 13:44, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Heya. Please remember to use American spelling when editing pages. Thanks ;) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 03:17, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay :)! Thanks for telling, and for the help, too ^^. Just want to tell you that an admin of us renamed the article as JAKKS Pacific Sirenix Collection :)! A cold wind of Autumn 09:16, December 23, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome =) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 10:00, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Just do them if you want to :)! A cold wind of Autumn 10:12, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Glam Magic Don't worry, that's fine to me :)! A cold wind of Autumn 13:41, December 24, 2013 (UTC) This wiki is lack of the information as well as the structure for the real locations. So I guess you can add the things you know inside that article, based on the format/structure of the school articles around, like Alfea, Cloudtower and such. I'll try to reach the other admins and make a proper respond to you ASAP. A cold wind of Autumn 06:01, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I can, but well, they're pretty complex for me to explain, so in exchange, can you please just list the talkboxes you want to have and the template? I'll try to create the basic talkboxes and you come to the template to customize things in your mind? A cold wind of Autumn 12:24, January 2, 2014 (UTC) All done. Please head to Template:MMFF to customize those in your mind. Some notes before you edit them, making sure to follow these: #The name, width and text fields there in each talkbox section are fixed, please don't change them. #The image field is filled by the name of the image (only), without the "File:" part or the link to that picture. Making sure you have picture your own by somewhere in or out this wiki, but if you're gonna use a picture from someone's gallery, please ask for their permission first. #The color, textcolor, line, border fields can be filled via the colors from Community Wiki. #The way of using those talkboxes is listed in the section below the template. You can check out there. If there's any problem with the talkboxes or how to fill something else there, please let me know. Hope those help. A cold wind of Autumn 10:23, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Welcome :)! A cold wind of Autumn 12:15, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Just remove that "blah" thing from the part... A cold wind of Autumn 12:09, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Caramel is the pixie of Super Strength and Cherie is the pixie of Weather - 12:46, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Well okay. Sorry to trouble you. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:17, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty :)! I just don't want you to be in trouble, since I experienced that slightly before... Anyway, which Winx Club dub version do you like most ^.^? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:22, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Rai English dub :). I like the storyline and voice actors from that dub. Unfortunately, I completely hate 4Kids :( However, there is one thing that I like from the Nickelodeon dub. And that is only the animation quality :P Btw, what do you think of Bloomix? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:42, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi Coco :3! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 03:11, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I am pretty good :3! You? ^^ ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:53, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Ah, yes. She is my favorite fairy <3! Too bad she is now just a minor/background character... Who is your favorite fairy ;)? ^^ ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:07, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Playing with dolls can be fun, huh ^.^? However, I don't have any Winx Club dolls :P. Do you have Winx Club related dolls? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:14, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :)! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 08:36, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Haha, do not worry. I am not a fan of Bloom, either >v ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 03:49, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for telling :)! Btw, I think you're really into the dolls :P! So... how's the life in your place :3? A cold wind of Autumn 11:24, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Such a nice things to say. I adore Japanese culture :3! Well, it's almost Lunar/Chinese New Year here so the atmosphere is really excited and it's pretty fun to do around :)! A cold wind of Autumn 11:38, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey there. How's life at your place? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 03:11, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see. Japan is such a nice place :3! I wish I could get a chance to give it a visit :P! Well, it is a little fine life here... Life is kind of unsafe and not very good here in Pakistan ^^;... If I tell you the reasons, they will surely confuse you. ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 03:39, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Haha, IKR? Well, yes, we do the big clean up, go shopping for foods, new cloths and red envelops and some decorations, and remove the leaves of the apricot tree in my side of the country, and people from the North side of the country will do the same with the cherry trees... :)! A cold wind of Autumn 00:38, January 13, 2014 (UTC) It's good :) -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 09:35, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Coco's a cute name :D La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 03:58, January 15, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome :)! A cold wind of Autumn 13:32, February 1, 2014 (UTC) And oh, btw, a bit curious to ask. Both Mermaid Melody and Tokyo Mew Mew do not have a movie, right? A cold wind of Autumn 09:57, February 8, 2014 (UTC) I think it's a bit strange, since 90% magical animes/cartoons all have fellow movies or specials... but it'd be great if they have ones. A bit disappointed that Tokyo Mew Mew does not even have 2nd season like Mermaid Melody does... even its manga does have the sequel "À la Mode"... I wonder why didn't they make that as anime too :/! A cold wind of Autumn 12:29, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I agree with you. I'm dying to see Mew Berry or Mew Ringo or any new characters appear... I hope so, they're bringing back Sailor Moon and I'm putting a high faith in that... Sadly, I don't know how to download videos from NicoNico -- it seems harder/trickier than Youtube -- so I think I may not have chance to enjoy the sounds, voice and such, since the computers I mostly use to get access to Internet are my mom's and uncle's ones... and my lap is unable to run since it's pretty weak and ancient for a laptop =]]! Well, so far, I have just watched Sailor Moon, Mermaid Melody, Tokyo Mew Mew, Pretty Cure, Toriko, One Piece as "anime" and they're all my favorite :P! My friend suggested me watching Puella Magica Madoka, but the other suggest me not watching it, since it has something dark/bad on the content... and I'm pretty confused about it... So, what is your favorite anime :D? A cold wind of Autumn 10:27, February 9, 2014 (UTC) IC. Thanks for offering a web :P! I'll try :D! Ah, that's true. SM is very good, so you should try out sometimes :D! My computer does not have viruses, since I always clean them and try my best to avoid entering any suspicious webs... It's just full of my files, like fictions, musics and videos :P! Yep. Thanks for telling :P! It seems that not much people know about that show... I'll just leave it there...Yugioh? I haven't watched its anime, but I did read its manga when I was little. Is it about the ancient games and such :P? Btw, do you know about Aikatsu? A cold wind of Autumn 12:25, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello MermaidMelodyFanForever, My name is Soaf, one of the administrator on this wikia. You can add merchandise as long as they are from Italy (like those Kidder eggs with the mini-butterflix and whatever else). And also answering that question you posted on BelieveInMagic814 of "And if I can, what should I do about doll lines that have the same name, but are from different brands?". To answer that, we have a page called Believix (dolls) and Believix Fairy to ensure that they don't get mix up and such. And also, I have never seen a Simba branded doll or Giochi Prezioni doll at all. Would you mind like showing me some pictures of them? Thank you, Soaf (talk) 16:03, July 23, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Hello MermaidMelodyFanFover, We do NOT upload what the characters are saying from comics at all. Soaf (talk) 20:04, July 30, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Yes please. Also User:WhiteJasmineFlower is Leader of Project Comics and she decided that no text if it going to be used on any Winx Club comics pages on this wikia. Soaf (talk) 20:48, July 30, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Eh, speak with Leader of Project Comics about that. I am unsure of what to do. Soaf (talk) 22:32, July 30, 2016 (UTC)Soaf No, that won't be necessary. Instead, under the Character Section, put Alice then in parentheses put (named ____). WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 22:30, August 1, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower No problem. Thank you for helping with the comics though, it is much needed ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 22:50, August 1, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Scripts Hello again, I just wanted to give you a little tippet when it comes to editing scripts. Before editing, please be sure to read our '' '' so that you may be familiar with our standards. Now, with the scripts we do not space them because we put this instead: and :So basically, it'll look like this in the Source Mode: Spelled Scene: Bloom's Dream Daphne: '''Bloom! Blooom! The time has come. You must begin your journey. '''Bloom: What journey? Where am I supposed to go? Daphne: Don't worry. I will guide you. Bloom: Guide me where? Who are you? Daphne: You know who I am. You simply need to find me. Find mee. Come find me. Bloom: What do you mean? You're right here. More coming soon... ::For a good example of this please check out: Winx Club - Episode 415/Cinélume Script If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to contact me or the other admins. Thank you for your cooperation. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 23:14, August 1, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower The Charmix Fairy page has been unlocked. You may add information to it. I am sorry for the late response. Soaf (talk) 21:36, August 5, 2016 (UTC)Soaf I have unlocked the page Winx Club Season 1 Dolls page for you. Soaf (talk) 00:25, August 7, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Re: Hello Hmm, I don't think it's a bad idea but I think it'd be best to consult Aphrodite Sweetheart about it. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 22:41, August 10, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower I found very little information about these two so I could not expand it and therefore they all were in the Concepts article. Unless there is a huge/massive expansion, I'm afraid we have to get to them via this article, not their own single pages, since we'd rather have a page with full content instead of separate pages with a few lines long. Sorry for the late respond. I was kind of 'stacked' recently. -- 23:26, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Spells Please be able to tell the difference between a spell/incantation and a sentence. For example, the "spell" you had posted in Together Again that was used by Zatura is not a spell, this is just her telling the Winx that they're busy bodies, it doesn't construct a magical affect. Spells/incantations create/manipulate and have an affect on people or objects. One of the most easiest ways to tell the difference is through their use in quotations in the text. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 23:55, August 16, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Which Stella Gallery page? Soaf (talk) 20:51, January 26, 2017 (UTC)Soaf List of Outfits - Stella's Hi there, I love what you did with the list of outfits! It looks so neat!! But please be sure to remove the template that says the page has nothing in the article if you are putting information in it. Thank you! Keep up the great work! WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 23:53, January 26, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Requested page unlocked. Soaf (talk) 20:23, January 27, 2017 (UTC)Soaf RE: Stella's List of Outfits Okie dokie ^^ Where do you find such high quality stocks? I have trouble because I usually look on google. Also, there might be some stock images in the characters' gallery pages. If you see that they could be of use, take them out of the gallery. If there is more than one of the same image, just pick one and leave the other one there. The admins and I are still working on organizing the galleries right now, so they are still locked. So, let me know if you spot one you need, I'll gladly take it out of the gallery once you've put it up. That way we won't have an excessive amount of the stock images. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 00:01, January 28, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower I just haven't have the time to clean up the gallery up. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|'♫' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 20:02, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Don't worry I think I could manage it. Besides, I just remembered that some artworks there needs to be renamed. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 11:23, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Well, most likely the S6 & S7 ones. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 11:46, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Um, isn't Bloomix from S6? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫]] 12:01, January 31, 2017 (UTC) I meant the 15-pixel height styling of these tables @@? And for sure it wasn't you who put them there, they were created by BelieveInMagic814, they have been there originally. That is his brilliant idea, but I do not like the spacing of it (which was indirectly created by having the 15-pixel height style mentioned about). I do not have problem with you being expert or not @@. -- 04:45, February 1, 2017 (UTC) LOL I did not. -- 12:57, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Mermaid Melody anime character design Hi. Since you're on Mermaid Melody fandom, may I ask for a favor from you? I have been searching for the character design from the anime (like this one). I found a site with some designs like that one, but since it misses the villains page, I believe they do not have full pages, and the pages found on Internet are not fully uploaded. They might come from a databook or artbook (or something like that). So do you know anything about this (because I'm desperately searching for Sara's page and there is no result). Thank you very much for your time. -- 03:29, April 28, 2017 (UTC) I see. Thank you very much for your help. -- 03:06, April 29, 2017 (UTC)